legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatl
Tatl (チャット Chatto?, ) is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. She is Link's fairy companion throughout the game. She allows Link to use Z-targeting, and will often provide information on her target if prompted. She also provides Link with intermittent hints as to his next goal, though often in a vague and laconic fashion. Unlike Navi in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time--though otherwise almost identical in function--her "voice" is represented by distinctive chiming noises rather than speech. Initially, Tatl acts quite rude and coldly towards Link, giving him the blame for having become separated from her brother, Tael. Though she starts out working together with Link purely to achieve their binary goal of retrieving Majora's Mask and being reunited with her brother, she eventually warms to Link. Despite this however, throughout the game she chastises Link for asking her advice on enemies he has already fought in Ocarina of Time, as he should possess this knowledge already. In the Nintendo 3DS remake of the game, Tatl has the added function of keeping track of the Fish Journals found in the Swamp & Ocean Fishing Hole. Because Tatl is the one keeping a record of Link's catches, the Fishing Journal does not reset when Link travels back in time with the "Song of Time", allowing Link to keep a permanent record of his catches (provided he saves his game at either an Owl or Quill Statue). Also, aside from the addition of more dialogue, her tendency to chide Link for not knowing an enemy's weaknesses has been removed outright. Ikran's Majora's Mask/Pokémon crossover (time paradox) Tatl was Link's and Zelda II's primary companion, and she met the latter by the time her partner finally got out of Clock Town with a few of her companions, and as his normal self. Though the Trainer shows quite a disdain towards her; she always claims that she is not as helpful nor kind as Navi was nor she'd ever be, and she's not really fond of her considering she has worked with the enemy. While they find more Pokémon to work with, Tatl feels more and more left out of the equation, and acts more of a nuisance than anything, always reminding/nagging Link for whatever skills he still needs to attain from his misadventures in Hyrule. Nevertheless, the troubled fairy still tags along, only to find her brother, Tael, who was separated from her by the Skull Kid. She does, however, like some of Zelda II's Johto inhabitants, particularly the baby Pokémon and the new Fairy-Types. Despite her spoiled attitude, she still does try to assist the team as much as possible. Even when it comes to targeting, knowing an enemy's weakness, advice on traversing through Termina, and even reminding them to reverse/slow down/speed up time when needed. By the end of their journey, Tatl felt remorseful during the Skull Kid's execution, and the destruction of Majora's Mask. Despite having her brother back, she didn't know the Skull Kid very long, nor did she know him to be evil, either; just a lost, poor soul she felt sorry for as he lost his way in the woods while she and Tael offered him comfort and shelter from the pouring rain one day. Regardless of the tragedy, she and Tael were finally forgiven, and they offered to head back to Hyrule with Link and Zelda II to Kokiri Forest to become new guardian fairies. Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Fairies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Sidekicks Category:Flyers Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Friend of the Villain Category:Sibling Category:Bullies Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover